Get You Back
by NekyuToi
Summary: A daring rescue mission and an explosive escape from Alcatraz Island were not really what Barry Burton was expecting from his Christmas this year, especially when true love is thrown into the mix! BarryxChris  yaoi . May be rated M in further chapters.
1. The Bitter Season

Get You Back

Chapter 1: The Bitter Season

It was the week leading up to Christmas although you wouldn't know it by the state of Barry Burton's house. An ex-S.T.A.R.S. agent who lived alone somewhere in New York, Barry kept mainly to himself nowadays, although he did see his former colleagues from the R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department) once or twice every year.

In Barry Burton's spacious house there were no decorations put up; no christmas tree nor the presents one would usually find under it. There was also no mistletoe to be seen, or anything remotely Christmas-y; it was like any other day in Barry's life, although he couldn't go to the shops to buy his morning paper.

Sitting in his kitchen alone with a cup of coffee and a Lucky Strike between his fingers, Barry stared outside the window by the back door. Outside it was snowing, leaving a thick blanket of white as far as the eye could see. Barry didn't feel bad being alone during the holidays, as he didn't really enjoy Christmas, nor the premise of wasting money on pointless gifts.

Standing up from the kitchen table, a shiver ran down his spine; it really was getting cold. Although it was rather early for it, Barry thought it might be nice to light a fire in the front room, so he set down his cup of coffee and made for the living room, where Barry spent most of his time reading novels and playing with his magnum collection.

As firewood blazed on the open hearth, Barry sunk down in his favorite armchair, which was comfortable and almost as old as him. Scratching his fiery red beard, he shut his eyes as the peaceful sound of wood crackled in the fire. Just as he was about to nod off, his cell phone burst into life from the mantlepiece above the fireplace.

Almost leaping from the chair, Barry stood up slowly and approached his cell phone; on the screen he could see that Claire Redfield, also a former S.T.A.R.S. member and a good friend of his, was calling him. He smiled to himself, thinking she must be ringing to wish him Merry Christmas. Picking up his phone, he pushed the answer button and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello, sunshine." he exclaimed, joyously. Instead of the reply he was expecting from his usually cheerful female colleague, he could hear heavy breathing down the other side of the line. "Claire?" he asked, after a few seconds pause. "Are you there?"

"Barry..!" her voice suddenly cried out. "It's me, Claire! Where are you?"

"Claire, calm down." he replied, slightly worried now. "I'm at home. What's wrong?"

"It's... it's-" she began, her voice breaking up. He could hear that she was crying.

"Claire, it's okay." he assured her, in his deep, soothing voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's my brother, Chris." she whimpered. "He's been kidnapped."

"What?" he muttered, rather confused. His heart began to beat fast in his chest; after the incidents regarding the Umbrella Corporation many years ago, Barry thought he could live out his life in peace. Apparently not.

"It's true!" she roared, holding back her sobs. "I received an encoded e-mail from his cell phone this morning; I- I tried replying to it, and calling him, but his phone is turned off."

"All right, just calm down and tell me what the e-mail said."

"It was short." she sniffed; there was a slight pause as she shifted the phone from one hand to another. "It read 'S.O.S., captive 37.826N-122.422W X-VIRUS'."

_Virus. _Barry suddenly thought, his breath caught for a moment.

"Are you sure this isn't some sick joke?" Barry managed to ask.

"I'm positive! I haven't heard from him for a while. And that e-mail was definitely sent from his phone; the encoding matches his phone's signature. I ran a check on it on my computer. He's been busy, you know, on an assignment. He wouldn't tell me about it, though. He was- he..." her voice began to break at this point. "...he always kept me in the dark."

Barry listened to her for a while before hanging up as she gave him further details, and he assured her that everything would be all right. Barry was worried though; he couldn't rely on the police department or S.T.A.R.S. for this one. Claire explained that she would search for him herself, but she had other urgent matters to attend to, things that just couldn't wait. When he questioned her about it, all she would tell him was that it was related to Jill Valentine.

Sitting back down in his armchair, Barry stared at the piece of paper in which he had written the e-mail that Chris had sent to his sister. It had to have meant something; Chris wouldn't send it without giving some clue as to where he was.

Barry thought back to his time at S.T.A.R.S., and the friends he had made. There had been some rough times where he had questioned his own loyalty to his department, and his country, but he had pulled through in the end. He thought back to Chris, the young man who had been by his side during the Spencer Incident so many years ago. From what he could recall, Chris had been a handsome young man, and very skilled with a handgun, too.

_It must be the numbers. _Barry thought, as he shot up from his chair again and approached the computer in the corner of the living room; it had a thick layer of dust on it from lack of use.

Blowing the dust off the keyboard, Barry turned the computer on. After a few minutes of clicking sounds and whirring noises, the operating system finally booted up, allowing him to connect to the internet. Quickly typing in the numbers that were in the e-mail, Barry was surprised when a list of results came up; he didn't need to look very hard, it was obvious what these numbers were: they were the longitude and latitude of Alcatraz, the former prison situated on San Francisco Bay, which was currently used as a training base for the military. Could Chris possibly be there?


	2. A Favor

Chapter 2: A Favor

Staring into his bedroom mirror, Barry blinked his warm green eyes twice; he found it quite surreal to be standing in his uniform again. Even though he wasn't officially a member of S.T.A.R.S. anymore, he had kept the uniform, and the protection it offered was perfectly suited to a rescue mission like this. It looked dreadfully old-fashioned, but he felt comfortable wearing it. It wasn't anything too complicated, just a white t-shirt with a red bullet-proof vest worn over it; on his legs he wore blue trousers, which felt a bit tight now.

He gazed in the mirror for a while, as memories flooded back to him. Standing over six feet tall, Barry sported short, curly red hair and a bushy red beard which covered half of his face. Although he was single, and had never really had a serious relationship, other people considered him quite attractive, and often wondered why he didn't always have a girl hanging off his arm.

Pulling himself away from the mirror, he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers. As he put it to his ear, he awaited for his friend to answer. The person he had called was a man named Brad Vickers, a helicopter pilot who was part of the α-team during the 'Spencer Incident'. Barry felt a little guilty calling him to ask a favour so close to Christmas, but it was pretty urgent. And the man owed him one anyway.

After a few rings, Brad picked up, with a 'what?' and a grunt to greet his old friend.

"Hey, Brad? It's me." Barry announced, a smile upon his lips.

"Who's me?" came a muttered reply. Brad didn't sound too happy, that's for sure. "Hey!" came a sudden shout down the line. Barry took the phone from his ear instinctively at the noise. "Put that down, right now, or you're not having supper!" he continued to shout. Barry assumed he was shouting at one of his children. "Sorry; damn kids. So, who is it?"

"It's Barry Burton." he said, impatiently.

"Oh, Christ." Brad replied, ignoring the screams of his daughter. "Not now; not at Christmas..!" he pleaded, his tone pathetic and whiny.

"I'm sorry, Brad, but it's very important. It really can't wait."

"Not at Christmas, _please._"

"Look," Barry said flatly, "you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important, so please just listen to me. You and I both know that you owe me one, and I don't want you to do anything major. Once you've done it I'll never disturb you again." he promised; Barry always kept to his word.

There was a long pause down the phone line, and then Barry could hear Brad gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Fine!" he submitted, after shouting at his daughter once more. "Where do you want to go?"

Barry explained to him, using as little details as possible, where and when he wanted to go. He wished to go to Alcatraz Island immediately. Brad, a former S.T.A.R.S. Member himself who still maintained contact with the bigwigs in the high offices could easily obtain a stealth helicopter to sneak into places undetected, with no questions asked. Although it was putting him out, and his wife wouldn't agree with it at all, Brad agreed to deliver him to Alcatraz tonight, under the condition that Barry never call him again. He agreed hastily; he never really liked the man.

After hanging up the phone, Barry sat down on his double bed and ran his fingers up and down the cotton sheets; he wanted nothing more than to collapse down on them and sleep as snow fell lightly from the skies outside. Pulling out his packet of Lucky Strikes, he lit up a cigarette and drew quickly from it, savouring the smell of baked tobacco as it slowly released the tension in his back. He knew he should have quit smoking a long time ago, but he got stressed easily, especially when he was working. Reclining down on the soft, clean sheets, he gazed out the window from the darkened bedroom; a street lamp situated nearby spilled a warm red light inside his room, furthering his desire to sleep. It was a beautiful scene outside, and Barry only wished he had appreciated it more; he realised then that he took for granted the free time he had in abundance as he faced death to rescue Chris Redfield.

_Now is not the time to think about that. _He thought, as he sat up on the bed again. Feeling sudden excitement as he realised he would be back 'out there' again in only a few hours, he jumped from the bed and approached his chest of drawers. Opening the bottommost drawer, he pulled out a small red box that was tied shut with a ribbon. With one quick movement he pulled the ribbon loose and then slowly opened the box; it creaked on its hinges as it revealed what was inside.

Inside the small, delicate box was Barry's trustworthy magnum, something that had never left his side during his S.T.A.R.S. Years. He kissed the barrels, and mentally thanked it for its many years of service. Now it would be used to save his friend Chris and return him home safely to his sister. Barry closed his eyes and tried his best to remember what Chris looked like; it had been a few years since he last saw him, since he was almost always busy saving the world from something. Barry had always liked Chris; he was intelligent and worked very hard. But that didn't keep him from loosening up in the evening and enjoying a drink with his friends.

More confident now, Barry kept the image of Chris in his mind as he holstered his magnum and quickly wrapped a S.T.A.R.S. Bomber jacket around himself to protect his body from the bitter cold outside.


End file.
